


Sick Day [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Sick Day" by imaginary_golux.From a kinkmeme prompt:Last time she had the space flu she was alone and too sick to go scavenging so she was forced to skip a couple of meals and was very miserable. Now she has Finn and Poe to look after her and feed her soup and cuddle with her and make her feel better.H/c and fluff of the highest order, please.Or, to quote my Best Beloved beta, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw: “You can’t spell fluff without flu."
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Sick Day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807926) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
  
Cover art by: [copperscales](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperscales)  


Length: 7:14  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sick%20day.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sick%20day%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! I hope you enjoy the fluff! Thanks to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission and to the wonderful copperscales for the ADOOOOOORABLE cover art!!


End file.
